


Lovely Notes

by choosingtimes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Iwaizumi Plays in a Band, M/M, Minor Angst, Music AU, Oikawa is a Flute Player
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choosingtimes/pseuds/choosingtimes
Summary: Oikawa get dragged to a band gig by Kageyama





	1. Chapter 1

Oikawa felt as his fingers run up and down the flute, they were practically a blur. Then his fingers tripped up on a particularly hard run and he stopped. You're not supposed to stop during the performence, so he should've just kept going. But he's not like that, he's a perfectionist. And he hated himself for that. He sat down on the chair and put down his flute, being extra cautious as to not bend the keys. 

He put his face in his hands and did a long and hard groan.   
"I'm never going to be able to get this. Fuck!"  
He heard a quiet knock at the door.   
"Who is it?" He called out rather annoyed.  
"Err, it's uh, Kageyama," the raven haired boy nervously stuttered out.   
"Tobio-chan! Come in! Come in!"  
Kageyama walked in hesitantly, no sign of Oikawa's previous episode was evident.  
"So uh, my boyfriend Hinata is having a gig tonight at that Sam's Underground Concert Place, and I was wondering if you would like to come too, so you'll be able to meet him."  
Oikawa ran it through his mind. He did really need to practice, but at the same time he needed a distraction.  
"I'm game!"

~

He quickly fixed his tweed jacket, Oikawa had really gone all out, he was wearing straight legged brown pants, with a nice button up shirt tucked in, and with some suspenders, a bow tie, and a tweed jacket to go with it. 

He was truly dressed to impress.

He heard Kageyama knocking and got up excitedly.  
"Tobio-chan!" Oikawa had excitedly thrown open the door to reveal the other boy in a pair of ripped black jeans and a bleached and ripped Pink Floyd shirt.  
"What're you wearing?" Kageyama was giving him a weird look.  
"What, you don't like it? This is perfect concert wear!"  
"Yeah, maybe if it was an ORCHESTRA concert, but this is a ROCK concert so…"  
Oikawa just pouted at him, causing him to roll his eyes.   
"Whatever, if you change now, we'll be late, and I'll never hear the end of it from Shouyou."  
"Whipped," The flute playing boy mumbled, earning him a smack to the head.   
"Lets go idiot."

The place was packed.   
"Damn, are they like good or something?" Oikawa mumbled annoyed as they tried pushing their way to the backstage entrance.   
"Of course they are, if they weren't it wouldn't be this packed!   
They quickly weaseled their way through the backstage access and into the forming mob the was accumulating in front of the stage.   
All of a sudden the lights dimmed and four people walked out onto the stage. The crowd let out a roar of excitement.   
"Who's ready to rock?" The lead singer mumbled into the microphone.  
"Holy shit."


	2. Broken Melodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it's been so long... um definitely hasn't been closes to three years... But there was a mistake and it seemed like it said there was only one chapter out of one but there wasn't luckily! So I'm back now! Also, there's mentions of drug usage in this chapter

"You were amazing Shouyou!" Kageyama called out to his boyfriend.

The band had just finished performing and they were all backstage now for the after party which was in a bit.

"Thanks! Luckily we found a talented lead singer in time for the concert, Tadashi had gotten nervous a few months prior just thinking about performing in front of people so we had to kick him out."

Oikawa observed Hinata and Tobio interact like a loving couple, and they were. A few years ago, for many years, the two were always arguing and too stubborn to change for each other. Oikawa was always on the receiving end of the anger that Kageyama wanted to take out on Hinata but just couldn't.

"Hey Oikawa! Thanks for coming out. I thought you wouldn't have come because you have a flute concert coming up soon right?" Hinata asked bouncing over to the tall brunette.

"Yeah, but I was honestly starting to get frustrated with some of the runs and thought I would come out to help clear my mind a bit.

Hinata nodded his head in understanding, "Well count me and Kages for your recital cause I know that you've been preparing for months right."

All of a sudden the angel of a person Oikawa saw on stage appeared with a cigarette hanging from his lips. Oikawa was never into cigarettes, but for this man he would take up smoking for.

"C'mon Hinata it's time."

"Wait meet my boyfriend and friend!" The guy rolled his eyes, he's being rude and he hasn't even seen them yet.

"This is my boyfriend Kageyama and my friend Oikawa. Kages doesn't play any instrument but Oikawa here is a flutist!"

The man's eyes flitted to Oikawa and gave him the once over.

He felt himself blush under the beautiful mans gaze and wanted him to look at him some more just so he could feel this warm feeling again.

"Well the dealer is also at the place and you know he doesn't like to be kept waiting." And with that he walked off and despite all those introductions, he still had no idea what his name was.

 

They arrived at some warehouse with loud music and drunk people and Oikawa immediately didn't want to be here. They walked into the warehouse and the beautiful man who he still didn't know the name turned around. 

"I'm gonna go find Kindaichi to get some stuff. Oikawa right? Come with me cause you definitely look like you need to loosen up a bit."

Oikawa followed him until they came across a man. Now Oikawa knew it was a drug deal, he wasn't born yesterday afterall and hell he's done adderall and shit so he wasn't new to taking things you're not supposed and he'll even admit that he tried smoking pot once, but he got too scared and threw up. He saw them exchanging some things until the beautiful man turned away happy.

"Follow me."

They walked into some kitchen like room and he pulled out a small tray, and a credit card. And then he took out the bags. There was one with weed clearly and another one with colorful pills with what was assumed was MDMA and another one with white powder.

He also pulled out some kind of grinding thing that pharmacist use to grind up pills and stuff and some rolling papers. He quickly ground up the weed and put it in the rolling paper till it was a picture perfect blunt. He lit it and handed it to Oikawa.

"Let's get fucked."

"Hell I don't even know your name." Oikawa replied, taking a hit anyways and coughing when the smoke hit his lungs, his eyes watering.

"I was going to keep it more magical and not tell you, but oh well. It's Iwaizumi."


End file.
